


Vanilla

by Expert_Amateur



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Lollipops, Oral Fixation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Expert_Amateur/pseuds/Expert_Amateur
Summary: “What’s with your weird oral fixation?” Blake asks aloud. It’s a question more heavily directed at herself but Yang still answers.“Are you going to kinkshame me?” Yang responds, joking, “I don’t want to hear that from you, Miss Handcuffs.”-Prompt fill: Blake/Yang - Handcuffs + Lollipops





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [tumblr mirror](http://brandnameboy.tumblr.com/post/160983800104)  
> 

 

A distraction. That’s what her mouth is. Be it a cigarette or a toothpick between her lips, Blake’s own mouth dries and her throat tightens as she stares, absolutely fixated. She’s kissed those lips many times before, drunken displays of affection given and left unexplained, but they never cease to be the centerpiece of every fantasy she has and they grow more selfish each night, each moment that passes when Yang grins at her and licks her lips before striking up a conversation with her. 

 

As a lecture finishes Blake catches sight of a familiar blonde balayage amongst a sea of people and she’s short of breath all over again. The skin of her knuckles grow pale, the binder in her grip wheezing as the metal rings press tighter and tighter together. It’s the only thing paling in comparison to the rest of her skin that flushes deep and angry. And she is angry, sweat breaking out under her chin, the space between her brows wrinkled as her nose draws up. Tension is building in her back in twisting knots as heat writhes around in her belly. Her thighs tremble like her lips as she lets out a shaky breath and leaves, fast.

 

Escaping is the easy part. Dealing with the summer atmosphere descending on her in the middle of January is much harder. The cold makes her hot that much more unbearable, sensitivity programmed into every nerve in her body. She slides down her bedroom door, head rolling back to gently hit against it as a reprimanding action. Nails drag along the carpet as her legs draw up. Breathe out. She grabs her phone out of her back pocket when it buzzes, denying whatever tempts her to press it against her.

 

**_Weiss Schnee_ **

_ I require company. Girl’s night? _

 

There’s no hesitation when Blake replies.

 

-

 

It was a group text. Of course it was. The excitement Blake has about the prospect of drinking her libido away drops significantly when she sees a smirking Yang beside a fresh-faced Ruby entering the club. They wave from afar but as soon as they are within close proximity of Blake and Weiss tight hugs are shared in proper greeting. Ruby looks the most excited to be here, this being her very first alcoholic venue. Immediately she orders a martini, mimicking the old films she talks about often, only to be disappointed with the taste. It’s a humorous ice breaker that has Blake laughing a fraction of her worry away but not all.

 

A couple of drinks in they are all dispersed into the crowd and taking to the dancefloor, the lights flashing even behind their eyes as they each lose themselves to the music. Blake’s own vision swims as she sways with her hands above her head, smiling at the closest person beside her. She feels a hand on her waist and reaches a hand behind her, feeling for the neck of whoever is behind her. She isn’t looking for anything sensual when she feels that hand move her hips from side to side but even in the haze of inebriation she knows that the other doesn’t have such innocent intentions. But she doesn’t mind, revelling in the attention for as long as she can.

 

Ruby, naive but cautious, spots Blake and drags her aside to the group. Blake stumbles only slightly but it causes enough concern to be ordered home. Her exit isn’t immediate; she has to wait for Yang to sober and as she waits she also comes down from her tipsy high. With every step she takes into the late night air after Yang, the chill makes her more self-conscious and alert. Especially when she takes the seat behind Yang on her bike, shrugging on the thick leather jacket she’s lent before being caught by her reflection in the helmet passed to her next.

 

“Sorry I didn’t bring my dad’s car,” Yang says, the weight of the bike leaning on her inner thigh as she kicks up the stand. “Y’think you’ll be okay to ride?”

 

“Should be.”

 

Yang smiles. “I’ll go slow.”

 

The motorbike squeals as the ignition turns before it gives a loud roar that has Blake almost jumping as it hits her ears. It’s honestly hard to sit up straight but she does her best, hands almost too firm on Yang’s waist to keep her upright. Yang does ride slow, as promised, and it’s a relief every turn they lean into. The wind flicks by her legs and the air that filters into the helmet fills her head with a gentle calm. Streetlights get lost behind them before they merge into the bright campus lights of their college. They move slower now, navigating passed buildings until they reach Blake’s, parking in a small alley between the back of the dorm and a fence.

 

“Need help in?”

 

Blake shakes her head, pulling the helmet off, and hops awkwardly off the bike, losing a heel in the gravel.

 

“Yeah, you do.”

 

Yang snorts and props the bike right before helping Blake inside. Inside the pockets of her skirt, Blake fumbles for her keys, blood steadily climbing to her cheeks as she lets Yang inside her mess of a room. Books are scattered most places in knee-high piles with clothes draped across the towers. The only clean area is a path from Blake’s bed to both the bathroom and a buffet loaded with a kettle and various things to make a hot beverage.

 

“I’m gonna clean my face up. Help yourself to the coffee,” Blake mumbles, stretching out a yawn as she kicks her heels off on her way to the bathroom. 

 

She closes the door behind her, turns on the faucet of the sink and lets the water run warm. She can hear the kettle bubbling in the background as she runs her hands under the tap, rubbing them together with soap lathering between. The suds wash off and she cups her hands to tiredly push her face into the puddle. She scrubs the makeup off of her cheeks and under her eyes. The smudge of liner doesn’t completely go away and makes her look more tired than she is but, shrugging and gurgling some water, she decides she doesn’t care enough.

 

When she steps out, Yang is sitting on the floor, a cup of something perched on a short tower of books she makes into a makeshift table. Blake only gives a quick glance over to note those things before stepping out of her dress and grabbing some boxers from her bedside drawer. There’s no awkward hesitation when she strips down to her underwear. The girls have all seen each other down to their undies at some point in their college career, be it from walking in on a weekend-long pajama study session or morning afters they walk in on. Her attraction to Yang also doesn’t and has no chance of playing with her when she’s tired and sobering.

 

Not yet at least. 

 

Yang whistles and Blake grunts in reply.

 

“Matching set?” she comments.

 

“I was intending to have fun tonight,” Blake says.

 

Comfortable shirt on, fuzzy socks pulled, and hair up, Blake slides her reading glasses up her nose before taking a seat on desk chair. She pulls her legs up to cross them and hunches over, head on one of her knees.

 

“I had fun as intended. The aftermath, however, isn’t so great,” she continues, a grimace on her face as she looks down at Yang.

 

“You’ll live,” Yang tells her, lifting up the mug she had in front of her and holding it in front of Blake. “Here. Hot chocolate because you need to sleep.”

 

“You used water though?” Blake’s mouth quirks, amused.

 

“Okay, one, fuck you, you know I’m lactose-intolerant,” Yang starts; Blake’s smile widens, “Two, the way I make hot choc is the bomb and you’ll just have to deal with it.”

 

“Thank you, Yang. You’re too kind.”

 

“I know. I love me too.” Yang winks and Blake laughs, blowing softly on her drink before taking a small sip. 

 

It is good.

 

They sit together quietly, save for the crinkle of a wrapper. A chupa-chup. Yang’s leaning back, lying on the rug as she rolls the lollipop in her mouth. Her chest lifts with a sigh. Blake watches for a moment before staring back into her mug. Her feet shift beneath her as she leans back herself, the back of her chair accommodating for her weight. Even with her eyes closed she can see Yang still softly sucking on her candy and it’s aggravating. The alcohol still in Blake’s system doesn’t weaken her want in the slightest.

 

“What’s with your weird oral fixation?” Blake asks aloud. It’s a question more heavily directed at herself but Yang still answers.

 

“Are you going to kinkshame me?” Yang responds, joking, “I don’t want to hear that from you, Miss Handcuffs.”

 

“What on earth are you-?”

 

It takes a moment for Blake to process what Yang is referring to. A moment that leads to mortifying realization when she makes herself look at Yang and the devilish grin on her face. With her forefinger up she swings a pair of handcuffs that Blake can recognize. Her eyes dart around the room trying to locate the book-box she keeps her  _ personal  _ items in, those handcuffs among them. It lays open, beside Yang, a silk bag and a small rabbit-shaped object still inside, untouched. Regardless, the fact it’s in full view of another that isn’t Blake, especially another that plagues her intimate thoughts so frequently, is embarrassing and flusters her a touch more toward arousal than what she would prefer.

 

She pushes aside her mug and drags her chair over to Yang so she can snatch the cuffs back, face ablaze and eyes wide. She bites her lip as she hides it in the folds of her shirt, thighs tight and tense. 

 

“You could have put them back!” Blake hisses, leaning forward to snatch the book-box.

 

“Always thought you were the type, y’know,” Yang says, laughing as she lies back down again, hands lost in her hair above her head. “‘It’s always the quiet ones’, right?”

 

“‘Curiosity killed the cat’,” Blake grumbles.

 

“‘But satisfaction brought it back’,” Yang finishes in a sing-song voice. “I can be smart too.”

 

_ Not smart enough _ , Blake thinks, staring at the silver cuffs and glancing up at Yang. Her tongue peeks out to lick the flavor of her lollipop off her lips. It causes Blake blush to remain for a while longer, her own lips feeling suddenly dry. The feeling spreads to her mouth, then her throat. Her legs are heavy when she stands and it stays as her knees drop on either side of Yang’s torso. Pain shoots up Blake’s thighs unnoticed as she leans over Yang who looks up at her. Curiosity. Blake feels like killing some; her hands move to Yang’s, sliding cold steel pressing to one wrist and then, as the chain is wrapped on the upper bar of the radiator behind her, the feeling is doubled on the other.

 

Yang’s arms are awkwardly twisted, elbows out and arms looking almost jagged. She feels no threat but confusion is spread over her face like the blush on Blake’s. She looks calmer than what Blake expects. Calmer than what Blake feels. And it’s almost aggravating, adding to heat that already writhes inside her. 

 

“Should I give you my safeword?” Yang jokes.

 

“Only if you think you’ll use it,” Blake replies lowly. The tone is one that makes Yang’s brows furrow, uncertainty finally breaking through. “I’ll be gentle, though.” Blake smiles, coy, and she enjoys the shiver she notices Yang’s body make, evidence building with the audible rattle of her restraints.

 

Blake moves, her knees pushing Yang’s aside as she makes her place between her legs. She reopens her book-box and takes out the small rabbit-shaped object, pressing the round belly of it with a click. It buzzes to life, quiet but powerful, and she lets out a longing sigh. She licks her lips as she smiles directly at Yang, leaning over her front to unbutton her jeans. The zip pulls down excruciatingly slow for Yang who tries to draw her legs up as expectant sensitivity builds the more skin and underwear is shown. She knows what’s happening. What’s coming. In due time it’ll be the both of them. 

 

The vibrator sits right where it’s most sensitive, the vibrations making Yang gasp and jolt, pelvis rocking up into air as it hits her. She lets out a laugh and a sigh, teeth tight on the stick of her lolly. 

 

“Fuuuuuuuuck,” she drawls, head tilting back on the uncomfortable grooves of the radiator. 

 

“Naughty words.” Blake snorts, a hand moving from Yang’s toned belly to the prominent curve of a large breast. Her fingers move to search for a bud and as it hardens during her search she pinches what she feels and pulls softly, loving the hiss she receives. Her hand moves on after being presented with a response, thumbing Yang’s bottom lip before her fingers close around the lollipop stick. She moves it, side to side in Yang’s mouth that slackens to allow for easier movement. Blake pulls it to the front, the saliva collecting and falling down the corners of Yang’s mouth, before she presses it down on Yang’s tongue and around.

 

“You have pretty lips, you know?” Blake says softly, reaching with her other hand into the book-box to push her fingers into the silk bag. From it, she fishes out a more obvious toy, thin but long with a small but fat prong branching from the front of it. She wets it with a few licks and a deep suck that meets the back of her throat. She stares at Yang all the while, watching her throat jump as she watches.

 

“I’ve been thinking about them a lot. How they used to kiss me after a drink or two. How they moved across my neck...” Blake uses the toy as a pointer, the tip trailing down her neck. “But then, alone, I’d imagine you went further. To my breasts…” Further down. “To my stomach…” And down. “All the way down to-”

 

Yang gasps and Blake takes the chance to push that lollipop back. Yang coughs, tongue rolling out as Blake rolls the lollipop all over her tongue and pushing it to tease her throat. It’s easier for Yang to keep her mouth open than it is to keep it closed, taking the sweet into her throat much better that way. A con to this method is the saliva that cascades from her mouth, her breath coming out short and her mouth slack, not wanting to fight back when she wants this too. When she also has a vibrator pressed to her, making her ache and want and  _ need _ . When Blake slides her underwear and shorts down to show just how much of her toy she takes inside of her.

 

Blake pulls the lollipop from Yang’s mouth and takes it into her own, sitting atop the table of books Yang made and spreading her legs to take more and more of it. She turns on the settings at the base and it comes to life as well, louder than the toy inside of Yang’s pants but also far more stimulating. The prong is pressed to the nerves under the dark curls on her mound and the head of the toy wriggles deep inside of her sex making her wetter and simultaneously loose and tight, muscles clenching on the length. 

 

“Fuck- Blake- Let me-!” Yang bites her lip and is finally fighting against her restraints, pulling hard as if it will help.

 

“It feels  _ so _ good, Yang,” Blake teases, eyes slipping shut as she presses the toy further in and up. She gasps, thighs trembling, and she rocks up and up and again and again. “O-Oh shit-!”

 

She can feel it. Her orgasm. Many of them. They come one after another, hitting her and making her giggle deliriously as it does. She moans loud, reckless, leans back and fucks herself hard and fast, lewd noises leaving not only her lips but also the ones below. Wet. Loose. Absolutely pornographic. She sucks hard on the lolly, savors the taste of vanilla and Yang, and when she peeks to see Yang, red-faced and eyes hungry, she chokes on a sob before a high sound tears from her throat and she comes. She comes hard, tight on her toy and wetness spreading from its origins to her thighs, almost to the backs of her knees. 

 

Her legs shake as she extracts the toy and tries to stand, kneeling with tightly closed legs in front of Yang and twisting the chain at the cuffs base to loosen them. Yang’s arms fall to her sides and Blake sighs softly on her lips as she kisses at them languidly over the candy shrinking away in her mouth, a lazy grin on her face. Her hand reaches in to Yang’s pants to shut off the vibe and take it out before diving back in to rub long strokes along the seam of Yang’s sex, her other hand working again at herself.

 

“Are you okay?” Blake asks tiredly, a soft smirk pressed to the corner of Yang’s mouth. “Did you need that safeword after all?”

 

Her snickering is cut short when Yang pins her down and the arousal that settled between her thighs bursts bright hot again.

 

“I don’t. But you might.”

 

Blake smiles at the wild look in Yang’s eyes, bites the rest of the candy off of its stick and flicks it to the other side of her mouth. Her arms wrap around Yang’s neck as she lifts herself, silently meeting her challenge.

 

“For future reference, it’s ‘vanilla’.” 

 

Yang grins.

**Author's Note:**

> 2 year belated gift for a friend who came up with the prompt *peace sign*
> 
> I honestly would have continued this on til it hit 6k for a Round 2 but then I would manage to push it to 10k and then further and, lbr, I have put this off for 2 years. Howsabout: let's not do that.
> 
> Hit it up on tumblr; Like if you like, reblog if you love, and leave some more in the comment box below. Later. x


End file.
